Mario vs Mario
by EdZester7th
Summary: Mario accidentally falls into the hole of evil. Apparently, the hole of evil decides to spare Mario, but clones him and makes the clone evil. Now, Mario must face the clone! Rated PG just to be safe incase any content is not suitable for a G rating.
1. Mario vs Bowser

Mario vs. Mario

1: Mario vs. Bowser

Alright, almost everyone knows Mario, right? The hero who first saved Pauline from Donkey Kong, then adventured through many quests. From then on, Mario went from an unknown to a hero. Now, every time you say Mario, someone will more than likely reference the hero.

Well, now it's a long time later, and so far nothing has changed in Mario. He's always been defeating Bowser anytime the Mushroom Kingdom needs Mario to defeat him. Our story begins with Bowser getting another beating.

"Take that, rubberbreath!" Mario says as he pummels Bowser yet again. Bowser goes flying around the room, breaking everything. He roars loudly in anger. Bowser tries to maintain his balance. He grasps the ground and gets up. He stomps towards Mario. Mario runs to the back of Bowser and grabs him by the tail. Tossed around the room again, Bowser finally admits defeat.

"So, Bowser, are you finally ready to give up?" Mario jumps on Bowser's back and claims victory. Bowser grumbles and squirms, but stays down. Mario saves Princess Peach and leaves.

Mario and Peach return to Peach's castle as a fanfare is played. Mario is greeted by Toad, Yoshi and Luigi.

"Ready for the party?" Luigi asks. The 5 go inside and party. Many other Toads await them. Balloons saying "hero" or "the person who saved us again" are all around. A humongous cake is in the dead center of the room. Everyone stands around Peach and Mario for a speech.

"This victory over Bowser isn't an ordinary victory. This victory marks the 100th time Mario has overcome Bowser. For that, we must celebrate!" Peach speaks. Everyone cheers.

Everyone continues to party for the next 125 minutes until the party ended. Then everyone left.

Later Mario and Luigi finally made it home.

"That was impressive, beating Bowser for the 100th time," Luigi congratulates.

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2…**


	2. Rescuing the King of Desert Hill

When we last left Mario and Luigi, they had arrived home from 2 hours of partying in order to celebrate the 100th time Mario beat Bowser. They got home, and then we left off. No real cliffhangers to get you wondering "_what's going to happen, now?_" But, anyway, here's the 2nd chapter of

Mario vs. Mario

2: Rescuing the King of Desert Hill

Mario and Luigi went and got some rest. Time passed by really quickly. But then again, time always goes by quickly when you're asleep, doesn't it? Anyway, the next morning Mario. He climbed to the top of their bunk bed to wake up Luigi. The two went to the two bathrooms to change into their bathing suits. Then they went outside to go swim.

"Cannonball!" Mario cannonballed into the pool. The wind blew a note into the pool. Mario swam to the note.

"Huh? What's this?" Mario asked. He began to read the note, "I have captured the king of Desert Hill! If you want him, you must come to my castle directly and face me. I have gotten 10 times stronger. With hatred, King of the Koopas: Bowser."

Luigi ran to Mario. "You found something?" He sees the note and reads it himself. "I have captured the king—yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay! Mario, get your clothes on! We've got a new mission to complete!"

Mario went inside to change. He came back outside is approximately 12.3 seconds. He is quick when it comes to Bowser attacking.

"How did you change so fast?" Luigi asked.

"I am quick when it comes to Bowser attacking," Mario answered, "plus, I left my clothes in the living room." They both ran to the door and left the house.

They try to make it through the obstacles. Many koopas and goombas come at them. Mario stomped on their heads and squished most of them. A few scurried around and left.

"Hey! Where are you all going?" Mario walked around. Luigi followed. Mario squished a hiding goomba. Mario ventured to Bowser's castle. It was full of fire pits that Mario and Luigi had to avoid. Fireballs from Bowser statues came towards them. Anything remotely related to lava was tossed into the obstacle course! Luckily, Mario and Luigi dodged it all and made it to Bowser.

Bowser roared when he saw Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi team up to beat Bowser, instead of taking turns fighting him 1 on 1.

"Try if you will!" Bowser laughed, "I've grown 10 times stronger! You can't defeat me! Did you read the note?"

"Maybe not if just one of us fights you, but if we both fight you together, we just might actually have a chance!" Mario explained. Mario jumps toward Bowser and attacked him with a fireball. Bowser stalls back, but quickly recovered and inched towards Mario. While he wasn't looking, Luigi snuck up behind him. He grabbed Bowser's tail and Mario attacked Bowser with fireballs. When Bowser's face with charred with fireballs, Luigi threw Bowser out the window.

"We did it again!" Mario yelled in victory. But, during a victory celebration around Bowser's castle, Bowser jumped in through the window.

"I'm not going down so easily!" Bowser yelled. He took a huge breath of fire. Mario and Luigi quickly dodged the fire and fought fire with fire. Mario and Luigi both threw fireballs for double the amount of fireballs.

"Ow! Ow! Ong! Nr! Aag! Gg!" Bowser couldn't dodge the fireballs. There were too many of them! Bowser kept getting hit by the fireballs. Finally, Bowser fell down. Mario and Luigi walk towards Bowser's injured body. Bowser twitches slightly.

"I think we can consider this a victory," Mario said. Mario and Luigi began to leave when Bowser got up.

"Where are _YOU_ going?" Bowser questioned.

"Geez! Don't you ever stay down?" Mario jumped on Bowser's head. Bowser was so weak that he just collapsed to the ground.

"Is he dead?" Luigi asked.

"No, he's not dead, he's still breathing," Mario answered, "but, in this condition, he's not gonna get up for a while." Mario and Luigi rescue the king, who was sitting in a corner of the battlefield.

"Come with us," Luigi said, "we're the good guys."

"You are the best for rescuing me! I thought I would be stuck in that dreadful castle forever! Thank you," the king stated.

Mario, Luigi and the Desert Hill king traveled back to Desert Hill safely. At the Desert Hill castle, all the Desert Hill residents threw a celebration for the rescue of the king.

"Mario. Luigi. You 2 are the true saviors of the world. We give you our thanks. If you need anything at all, we can provide anything for saviors," the king spoke, "goodbye, Mario and Luigi." Mario and Luigi left to the sound of celebration music.

Mario and Luigi walked a lot before finding a hole.

"What's this?" Mario asked.

**WHAT IS IT? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 3!**


	3. The Hole of Evil

When we last left Mario and Luigi, Mario and Luigi had finished rescuing the king of Desert Hill when Mario found an unusual hole. What is that hole? What lies in the hole? Find out in chapter 3 of

Mario vs. Mario

3: The Hole of Evil

Inside the hole, dozens of TV screens lie in front of a golden creature. The creature had 4 horns around the rim of its head and 1 huge horn on its back. It had 2 evil-looking wings and a short but pointy nose.

"So, the great Mario has finally come across the hole of evil?" the creature asked itself, "well, I can have something to do with that, provided he falls in! And I thing I can have something to do with that!" The evil creature laughs. It presses the "evil possession" button.

Mario checks out the hole when Luigi gets possessed by the creature for a minute. He pushes Mario into the hole.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUIGIIIIIIIIIIII, WHY DID YOU DO THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—" Mario's voice fades out as he falls into the hole. Luigi's evil possession wears off.

"Hey, where'd Mario go?" Luigi asked himself.

Mario keeps falling. A blanket of branches keeps him steady for a couple of seconds before breaking, thus causing Mario to keep falling. Mario falls for hours and hours until reaching the end of the hole. He stood before the creature. The creature laughed in Mario's face.

"So, you're the great Mario?" the creature asked, "I've been waiting for you! You are the sole individual I've been wanting to possess. But, since you are so _important_ to the Earth (and also since I am so nice, despite living in the Hole of Evil), I've decided to spare you. But I will most certainly clone you, and have the clone be evil!"

"But, why me?" Mario asked.

"Did I not just tell you? You are important to Earth. But, if you're asking why I'm giving up what I wanted for Earth…to be honest, I have no idea why I'm sparing you. You're the sole creature I wanted. Maybe it's because I've possessed over 800 people and that I was bored and wanted to try something new, but the thing is, I'm doing it." The creature reaches for a certain machine. It grabs Mario and throws him into the machine. It picks around with different buttons until the buttons read: "CLONE" "EVIL" and "STRONG".

The process took 2 hours. The only thing that let the creature know how the process was going was the top-left TV screen. After about an hour and a half, the TV read "process 75 complete". The creature read a book to occupy itself for another half an hour.

Meanwhile, Luigi is pacing himself outside the hole.

"Geez…" Luigi says to himself, "what's going on with Mario? It's been 6 hours and he's still not tried to make his way out of the hole. What's going on?" He decides to drop down into the hole himself. Unlike Mario, Luigi's drop took about 10 minutes. Luigi took a different route. There was a cave into the main corridor (where the creature was) from where the branches were. Luigi confronts the creature.

"Where's Mario?" Luigi asked the creature.

"He's in that machine!" the creature answered.

"Why's he in there?"

"Cloning purposes."

"How long until he gets out of there?"

"About another 10 minutes."

"Wow…10 minutes…you got a good book, or a video game…or something?"

"Um…no."

10 MINUTES LATER…

Mario finally comes out of the machine. The only thing is, there's 2 Marios! The clone Mario decides to attack Mario.

"Hey! What was that for?" Mario asks. The clone says nothing, and starts throwing fireballs. Luigi joins the fight. Mario and Luigi both start throwing fireballs at the clone. But, unlike Bowser, the fireballs don't affect the clone at all. The clone flees out of boredom.

"Hey!" Mario calls for the clone, "we're already done?"

"He'll probably go do some evil deeds," the creature said, "but there's only 1 way to defeat ANY of my evil clones. You must find the green chain!"

"Wait, why did you just tell us the way to defeat the clone?" Mario asked.

"Because I'll now erase your all your memory of this fight!" The creature laughs really loudly.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MARIO AND LUIGI WHEN THEY'RE MEMORY GETS ERASED? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 4 OF MARIO VS. MARIO!**


End file.
